


for we need a little christmas

by Colordrained



Series: Happy Holidays [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Sex, Baking, Baking fluff, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Movie Watching, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, hm, holiday fluff, oh my god are there some pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Cas plays with the collar of the sweater, "Could we bake? Me and you—can we make holiday cookies? It seems like it would be fun, or at least...informative" </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	for we need a little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I have a headcanon that Dean Winchester loves pet names.
> 
> set sometime in s8 or 9. Cas is human, they live in the bunker. 
> 
> This is probably too long and it gets off track a few times lmao whatever it's fluffy that's the point
> 
> Anyways... 'Tis the season. Enjoy x

"Dean. Why do people bake for the winter holidays? It feels like small cakes are a silly way to celebrate the birth of a messiah." 

Dean smiles. Dean smiles often, now.

Cas is human and it sucks—it really does—but it sure as hell does make for some nice moments. He's just as brilliantly intelligent and impressively clueless as he was during his angelicy, but it's ten million times cuter. Everything Cas does is soft around the edges now; as an angel he always had a fierceness to him that almost intimidated Dean. Cas had been powerful. So powerful that even when his vessel blushed over putting his shoes on the wrong feet, he still seemed untouchable. Now it's the opposite.

Cas is so warm and pliable and easy now. Dean loved the sharpness to his celestial side, but he totally fucking adores this incredibly human side. 

"Dunno, actually," Dean answers, "I guess they're used as gifts a lot...and there's a lot of family events so people just bake stuff for them." 

Cas nods and pushes his grey sweater sleeves up past his elbows, "Makes sense." 

It's quiet for a moment, just Cas looking at Dean. "You got somethin' else you wanna say?" Dean says in that light tone that he only uses around Cas. 

Cas plays with the collar of the sweater, "Could we bake? Me and you—can we make holiday cookies? It seems like it would be fun, or at least...informative" 

Dean gets up from the couch and saunters over to Cas. He sets his hands on Cas's fuzzy patterned shoulders and then brings them up to Cas's hair. He loves Cas's hair. Dean tangles his fingers all in it and kisses Cas loudly on the cheek. 

"'Course, angel. Why the sudden interest, though?" 

"I went on that one website, YouTube, and there was an overwhelming amount of videos for baking when I typed in 'Christmas'. And I mean... you like baking, right?" Cas looks right at him and holds the gaze for a long, long time. 

"Yep. Maybe it's because I remember my mom doing it...dunno. But yeah, we can bake as many Christmas things as your giant, sappy heart desires, sweetheart." 

Cas gives one of those childish dumb smiles and Dean just buries his head into Cas's shoulder and smiles right back. The warm woven fabric smells of lavender and cream and Dean is in _love_.

"Whatd'ya wanna make, Cas? Anything specific?" Dean asks, standing back up and shuffling into the kitchen. Dean's socks are soft snowman ones that slide a little on the floor, so he's been doing a lot of shuffling lately. 

Cas squints one eye shut in concentration, "Um...sugar cookies. And also maybe a couple gingerbread people."

"Your wish is my command," Dean answers, pivoting on his heel and grabbing his mom's recipe box from the kitchen counter. He flips through it and locates the cards for both cookies and some icing.

"Mom was the best cook ever, man. Gonna make the awesomest cookies in all of Kansas—I promise," Dean winks at him and turns to grab a couple cookie sheets.

"That's quite a heavy promise, love," Cas says. Dean still cannot quite believe that Cas has taken to calling him this. 

Sure, Dean uses an absurd amount of pet names, but he's never used 'Love'. It makes Dean's chest swell just a little bit, makes him bite his lip and try to hide a smile.

It's gotten ridiculous. Like, Dean'll have Cas's whole dick down his throat and Cas will still say something like 'Fuck yes, love'. It's been an adjustment, but certainly not a bad one. 

"Alrighty, Cas. Can you get out the flour and sugar for me? Oh, and the cinnamon," Dean says, grabbing other ingredients. In two minutes the countertop is filled with all baking supplies they need. 

"Why do you have this much cooking stuff? You aren't even here every other week," Cas muses, carefully picking out the measuring spoons. 

"It doesn't go bad very quickly. Also so I can make pies for me, and bread for Sammy," Dean is focused on reading the ingredients list. His bottom lip is pulled into his mouth in concentration, his eyebrows are scrunched together. It makes Cas laugh.

"What?" Dean looks up at him.

"You're just cute, Winchester," Cas says, turning away to get the mixer out. 

"Anyways," Dean rolls his eyes. Cas just grins more. 

Dean claps his palms together and looks at him, "Okay, here's the plan: we're gonna make the cookie dough for both and then let them chill for a couple hours. It's gotta, like, get firm or whatever. We can make the icing and colors after we put them in the fridge, and then when we come back we'll cut the shapes out, bake them, cool-"

"Dean I don't really know what you're saying to be honest. Perhaps just getting started and then explaining as we go would be the most beneficial," Cas says.

Dean snaps and points at Cas, "That's a nice plan too. Alrighty then, let's get festive as fuck, Cassie." 

Cas groans and Dean looks satisfied, "For the love of kittens, do not call me that, Dean." 

Dean chuckles, "Okay, alright. We're gonna need some Christmas music asap, though. And probably some mistletoe."

"We don't have time to hang mistletoe, Dean—"

"Relax, I got it. You just... um. Just stay put," Dean speed walks (and nearly slips) out of the room and is back in a minute with his iPod, some mistletoe sprigs, and a knife.

"What the hell are you doing, Dean."

"Shh. Trust me. Being a hunter has some perks."

Dean grabs some kitchen twine from the drawer and ties it around the knife handle, then to the mistletoe sprig. 

"Now, my knife throwing is a little rusty, so probably watch out," Dean warns, to which Cas starts saying something that sounds too cautionary.

"Chill," Dean says, and proceeds to chuck the knife at the ceiling. It does actually stick, lodging itself into the plaster. The mistletoe falls gently into place.

"Um...I though this place was all concrete?" Cas looks mildly alarmed and also impressed.

"It is. But those men of letter guys were also stylish, so it's got these molded plaster ceilings on top of the concrete," Dean smirks and looks up, "Oh no, Cas. I have to kiss someone now."

Cas rolls his eyes and walks over to Dean. Cas kisses him hard, and yeah, he does really love this tradition.

It takes a minute, but Dean finally says, "Babe. Let's make the cookies." 

Cas hums and gives him one last kiss on the cheek, "Right." 

Dean puts his iPod on a Christmas playlist and then washes his hands. He tells Cas to do the same, and then they're off.

Measuring the ingredients goes much better than expected, because Cas _is_ a celestial being, so fractions aren't really an issue. Dean also quite enjoyed the part where Cas accidentally rubbed some flour on his cheek, making him look like a cute little baker. Dean may have stopped and kissed Cas's face for a minute because of it.

Cas using the mixer is interesting; he fails to understand that you can't lift the beaters out of the mixture, for it will in fact go everywhere.

This adds to the amount of flour on Cas's face. There's a nice trail of it from his right cheek to the left side of his jaw, and an equal pattern on Dean's RHCP shirt. Cas looks absolutely guilt-stricken and apologetic. Dean just laughs and places his hands over Cas's to help guide the mixer. 

"It's totally okay, Angel. My shirt needed some decoration or somethin' anyways," Dean kisses him on the cheek and them rests his head on Cas's shoulder. 

"Sorry I'm a bit rough at this," Cas grins, " Angels don't really eat cookies, or anything..."

"S'okay. There's some humans who fuck cooking stuff up all the time. You're doin' just fine," Dean says.

They finish the sugar cookie dough and Cas wraps it up and puts it in the fridge. Next is the gingerbread dough, with which Cas spends about three minutes just smelling. 

"This is _divine_ , Dean. Can you start smelling like this please? Is there cinnamon nutmeg cologne? You should buy some," Cas's face is about an inch away from the ball of dough, inhaling deeply, and he looks in love.

Dean laughs, "Sure, sweetheart, I'll look for some of that." 

Cas finally gains some control and wraps it up to store. After the fridge is shut, Dean claps his hands together and Cas looks at him expectingly.

"Okay, so we can make the icing now, and then... I mean, we could watch a movie or something."

"Or something," Cas repeats, and then gives a totally not subtle smirk.

Dean raises his eyebrows, "Alright, that works," Dean slides his fingers through his hair and breathes, "Um, so, for icing we need some cream cheese, some powdered sugar, milk, and vanilla." 

"I don't know if we have cream cheese," Cas mumbles, opening the fridge. He pulls out a brick of it, "Um. It expired yesterday."

Dean grabs it and opens it, smelling of it and shrugging, "It's fine. Okay, you get the milk and vanilla out." 

Dean gets the mixing bowl and sugar, and the icing making ensues. They open the powdered sugar, and damn near immediately, Cas is enthralled. He just dips his hand in it, letting the sugar sift through his fingers.

"Woahh this is weird," he says, "Like, it's so light and soft and... I don't think I've felt something like this before." 

Dean shakes his head, "You've been in existence for millennia, and you think powdered sugar is interesting."

Cas looks at him, "Yep. Like, it's practically _begging_ me to do this," Cas flicks his fingers at Dean. It flecks the entire right side of Dean's neck, even going up towards his cheek.

"You _fucker_ ," Dean hisses, and he can't even help it—he dips his hand in the sugar and then rakes his fingers through Cas's hair. Cas doesn't even flinch—rather, he just smiles like an idiot and smears some more of the powder over Dean's bottom lip.

Dean slows at that. Cas's eyes meet his and for a second they stay. Then, Cas's gaze drops to Dean's lips, and then Dean's neck. Dean doesn't move, just closes his eyes. He's not stupid, he knows what Cas is thinking. 

Cas's lips meet his neck, where the dusting of sugar is, and Dean makes a soft noise. Yeah, he understands pretty clearly.

"You wanna fuck me pretty bad, don't you? Like, I know you wanted to later, but you're already worked up, huh?" His voice is a hair rougher, or maybe just softer and calmer than before, "I mean, you wouldn't be goin' for my neck like this if you didn't wanna fuck." 

Cas hums against his neck, "This is very sweet. Almost too much," he kisses the spot some more. Dean rests a hand on the counter top for stability, eyes still shut, lips parted. Cas is _really_ good at neck kissing, and maybe it's because Dean just loves it, but either way it makes Dean's stomach warm.

"We, uh, Cas—um," Dean feels like a loser, because this is really nice, "Angel, this feels wonderful, but we gotta focus. If we just get this—" 

Cas kisses him hard on the lips, and fuck, he makes a good argument. Cas does pull away though after a second, "Sorry. You're more distracting today than usual."

Dean smiles, "S'okay, don't apologize for that. If we just get the icing made, I'm all yours." 

Cas actually moans a little bit, and Dean chuckles at him.

"I swear," Dean says, measuring the sugar, "We're ridiculous. Can't even make some cookies without kissing."

"I like it that way, I think," Cas responds, putting the vanilla and milk in.

"Same here. Alrighty," Dean drops the cream cheese in, "Let's whip the shit out of this. You wanna do it? Just—keep the beaters in the icing, or we'll have a problem." 

Cas grins and takes the mixer from Dean. In four minutes, they've got a bowl full off fluffy icing. Dean spoons it into six bowls and they add food coloring, giving them a nice array of pigments. 

Dean looks proudly at the frosting, then at Cas, "Look at us. Couple'a professional bakers, huh?" 

Cas nods, "We did good."

"And the best part is, we can make Sam do the dishes for us."

"So, what, we have two hours? And then we roll it out and bake them?" Cas asks, dipping his thumb in the pink icing.

"Correct. Two hours," Dean affirms, leaning against the fridge.

Dean watches Cas lick the pink icing off his finger, watches his eyes close in an expression he's seen plenty of times. Dean bites his lip.

"Mm. This is nice," Cas says, dipping his thumb back in. Dean watches him and smirks, knowing what he's going to do.

Cas walks over and smears the icing on Dean's lip. He sticks his thumb in Dean's mouth and looks absolutely fixated when Dean sucks the finger clean.

"You good?" Dean asks, to which Cas nods. Dean pushes a strand of hair out of Cas's face, "You gonna get this frosting off my lips for me?" 

Cas doesn't hesitate. Dean even moans when their lips touch, mostly because he knows it'll rile Cas up.

"Hey. Hey, we gotta go to the room, Sam's here," Dean manages to get out between kisses. Cas groans in protest, but Dean scoops him up and carries him. They just barely make it down the hall and into the room before Cas rips Dean's shirt over his head. 

❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅

Two hours and five minutes later, Cas has the RHCP shirt on and Dean's got a grey sweater. Cas's cheeks are still viciously red, and Dean's got that cute floppy hair thing happening. 

Dean grabs the doughs out from the fridge and they take turns rolling it out. Cas is actually better at it because he's still got an incredible sense of accuracy. Dean gets the five basic cookie cutter shapes that they have (a heart, a star, a snowflake, a gingerbread person, and a flower), and explains how to do it. 

In a few minutes the cookie sheet is filled with the shapes, and Cas looks pleased.

"I like them," Cas says, "I like how much work we put into them." 

Dean nods, "Yeah. S'kinda like gardening in the fact that it's a lot of work and then a pretty outcome." 

They re-roll the dough and cut out the rest, then start putting the icing into plastic bags.

"See, then you snip the corner of the bag, and you can pipe the icing onto them," Deans shows him, piping some icing onto his finger. 

The timer for the cookies goes off and they pull them out. Deans tells him they have to cool for a few minutes and then a few more minutes until they can be iced. 

They get the second batch in, and then there's downtime. Cas grins and Dean shakes his head and smiles.

"Relax," Cas says, "I'm not gonna do anything drastic." He wraps his arms around Dean's neck and starts kissing right above where the collar of the sweater is. They're soft, sweet kisses with no intent but to comfort. Dean kisses Cas's forehead and plays with his hair, and they just kind of stand suspended with each other for a few minutes. When the timer goes off this time, Cas gives him a long kiss on the lips. 

"I know I keep kissing you, and it's pathetic, but I just really love you," Cas whispers. 

Dean gives him a full-fledged smile, "I know, kitten. I love you too. And I love your kisses, so it's okay." 

Cas gets the cookies from the oven and Dean puts the cooled ones onto some parchment. 

Dean hums to the Christmas music and they decorate. Cas makes a few non-binary gingerbread people. Dean makes one with a trenchcoat, one with a flannel, and one with a leather jacket. 

It turns out Cas is actually very artistic, and abnormally talented at decorating cookies. He makes the childish flowers look pretty beautiful, and the snowflakes look as ethereal as real ones. 

"Damn, Cas. Puttin' my icing abilities to shame." 

Cas huffs out a laugh, "This is very calming. Maybe I should paint or something," he says.

"It is calming. Hey, look," Dean shows him a 'D + C' heart cookie with a satisfied smile.

"You're stupid," Cas says, and kisses Dean anyways. 

❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅

They watch The Hobbit with Sam, who fully appreciates their efforts. 

"Cas, man, you should paint or something," Sam says, biting into one of the pretty flower cookies.

"Thank you. I think I might," Cas says, and Dean pats Cas on the head.

"Got myself a talented little angel," Dean smarts, and Cas rolls his eyes.

Halfway through the movie Cas's eyes are almost shut, but Dean leans over and whispers into his hair, "Hey. I love you, you know. And I'm really fuckin' glad that I baked Christmas cookies with you. Haven't done this with someone since I had my mom, so. It was nice." 

Cas smiles and lets his eyes close, "I love you, Dean. Merry Christmas... even though it's in two weeks." 

"Yeah, Cas," Dean kisses his temple, "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments more than life. Kudos are nice also if u feel like it :)


End file.
